


Fragile Mentality

by Replicate (lycancub)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/Replicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote a long time ago. Feedback is very appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Mentality

Only one thought from losing my sanity

Losing my humanity

My mind is a death trap

And as I write this rap

I disengage my ego

And try to free my mind so

That I can think freely

If only for briefly

I take a deep breath

As I wait for my untimely death

And I think about what's next

And I am perplexed

By the world around me

It's not what I see

That keeps me from being insane

It's my restraint

That keeps my mind from drowning

But my mind is pounding

With a thought

That leaves me distraught

In the wake of the twilight

I pray for the sunlight

To light the darkest corners of my mind

Where I left my safest thoughts behind

I am completely blinded

And my body's binded

But my mind is still soaring

And this is my only warning

As I slip further into lunacy

And my body's in agony

I'm about to rip this cage apart

This is only the start

 


End file.
